Battleship Drabbles
by Pandaemic
Summary: Man I suck at battleship. Prompt: Day of the Black Sun
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Long Story Short: I failed at battleship.

The fire was burning out. Aang poked at the embers for a little bit before giving up and lying down on his bedroll and looked at the stars. For once it was peaceful and quiet. He could hear the sounds of the night, animals stirring, cicada-beetles singing their song in the humid summer night. It had been years, over a hundred, in fact, that he had some peace and quiet to himself.

SLURP!

Correction: Some peace and quiet with Appa. The massive sky bison had snuggled up beside Aang, his head now resting on the giant creature's side. Aang took in the warmth of his oldest friend. They had been inseparable from an early age, when Appa was barely Aang's size. "Been a while since we had this much time to ourselves, haven't we?" Aang patted Appa on the side.

Appa simply bellowed in assent.

"You know what, buddy?" Aang pulled out a small sealskin box the size of his palm, "The sedentary life was not for me. I'm more used to travelling around the world, seeing new places every day, you know what I mean?" Aang looked back up at the stars. He could name any constellation from any point in the world. They were useful for travelling without a compass.

Aang stood up from the bedroll and walked over to the side of the cliff where they had camped out. He scratched the new stubble on his chin. Shaving would be an everyday thing for him.

Aang stood on the edge of the cliff, the sound and smell of the ocean below invigorated Aang. With a smile he threw the small box towards the ocean, airbending it so it would fly for miles. "I'm not going to need that anymore."

Aang walked back to a sleeping Appa. "Yep, this is going to be a fresh start, old buddy. Just you and me, against the world." He did a series of grand, sweeping gestures as he said that. "G'night, Appa." Aang pat the sleeping bison on the side once more before settling into bed, his head resting on Appa's side.

~MILES AWAY, HOURS LATER~

"Yes, Step right up, the finest cabbages in town, only for the small price of 2 silver coins a head! Yes I said it, 2 Silver coins!" The cabbage merchant continued to harp his goods to the market-goers. "Finally, some quiet. And no more of my precious cabbages being destroyed." he put his hands on his hips in a proud gesture. Suddenly a black spot appeared in the sky. "What is that? It's getting bigger, huh. Must be my eye-" The merchant didn't get to finish before the small black box slammed into his cart, at a speed which caused the small box to hit like a fifty-ton brick. The merchant dropped to his knees, and he could only say one thing to the mess before him:

"MY CABBAGES!"


	2. Chapter 2: Black Sun

A/N: I need to learn how to play battleship properly.

Toph was a good fighter. That was a fact. Ever since she had learnt earthbending at the early age of 6 she had trained to be a fighter. It was a fact of life for everyone close to her, and it would be a fact of death to those currently in her way.

"Move it, punks!" She slammed the earth, sending a column of firebenders off their feet and several meters away. Toph paused for a moment before entombing a number more firebenders in the ground.

Even as the effects of the solar eclipse faded Toph moved like a hurricane of pain. She swept across the beachhead, tearing apart the fire nation forces. The fire tanks they had deployed were no match as Toph crushed them into useless piles of scrap. Even though Toph was an amazing fighter, she was still blind, and although she could see anything that happened on or within the ground, fire travelled through the air.

"Look Out!" Toph felt a wall of earth raise itself and block the blast of fire that was headed for her. "Spirits. That was close. Are you alright?"

Toph turned to the source of the voice. From what she could tell the speaker was a tall man, slightly older than her, definitely not a soldier, but definitely an earthbender.

"Watch your back!" Toph felt the wave of fire rush across the ground towards them and intercepted it with a wave of dirt.

"Thanks," the stranger replied. "I guess we're even now?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Toph waved him off and began attacking the next wave of fire nation soldiers. "Just try and keep up, Rocky!" She summoned a wave under her feet and began moving farther up the beach. To her surprise, however, the stranger appeared beside her on a disc of earth, keeping stride with her.

"Rocky?" he questioned.

"I have to call you by something." Toph replied as she slammed a large boulder into a tower. The stranger simply shrugged and followed her lead.

The two continued like that until reinforcements began to arrive. A deadly dance as they stood their ground, sending dozens of firebenders to their graves, and even more to the infirmary.

"We're going to have to fall back!" Rocky yelled from over the commotion of battle. "The others are leaving!"

"Let the wusses go, We'll stay behind!" Toph yelled back. "We'll buy them some time, just get them out of here!"

Rocky smirked. "we'll just have to catch the last boat out!" he said before carefully earthbending some injured earthbenders out of harms way and toward the boats.

"What's that sound?" Toph said as the two of them drew back to back. Hundreds of firebenders now swarmed the beach, the tanks self destructed and abandoned. The only thing keeping them out was three rings of stone several feet thick, but Toph and Rocky were having a hard time shoring up breaches.

"I don't know." Rocky said before trapping a fire nation soldier who had tried to climb over a breach. Suddenly several large shadows passed over the battlefield. "Blimps!" They're Blimps!" He exclaimed before fire rained down on the remaining boats, forcing those on board to swim for it.

"Damn it. Rocky, I'm going to need you to tell me where they are. If you look straight up I'll base it off of you." Toph shored up another breach and unleashed a wave of earth, ending the battle for dozens of fire nation soldiers.

"Umm, five O'clock! 200 meters!" Rocky rattled off the approximate coordinates and Toph send pillars of rock towards the five airships, destroying two of them.

"We're kinda screwed now." Rocky called out. The two of them were trapped in an area about 20 meters square, thick walls and roof covering them from assaults from all sides.

"We did what we came to do." Toph began to sweat. The heat from the barrage was beginning to permeate through the dirt. "Still. There is one way we could go out. Taking as many of these goons as we can."

"Not the most glamourous death." Rocky smirked, "but it is definitely glorious. I've got an idea. On the count of three we make as big of an earthquake as possible and allow all of that dirt to pile on us. At the last second we turn it all into shrapnel and aim it for those blimps up there. Sound good?"

"Sounds great, Rocky." Toph had a maniacal grin on her face. To stare death in teh face was exhilarating. "By the way, I never got your name. I'd like to know who my grave buddy or prison partner might be."

Rocky grinned the largest grin all day. "Kanto. The name's Kanto.

A/N: Yeah, I changed it a bit, but whatevs.


End file.
